zeners_wolf_packfandomcom-20200213-history
Madness Outside Nevada - A Madness Combat fanfic
Hello guys'n'gals! Scouter here with my translation of an old wattpad story I wrote some months ago, I hope you enjoy it! PS: It is recommended to watch "Madness Combat" by Krinkels first to understand some things such as the magically-aumented telekenetic weapons master who had chosen to adopt the image of a certain two-thousand-year-old messiah. Prologue Somewhere in Nevada... ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Hank walked through what used to be Nevada, now desolate and destroyed by the improbability drives, who left the reality in two, and destroyed what used to be a beautiful desert. He had been through worse things than death. He was used as a chew toy by a psycopathic demoniac clown and was shot by a magically-augmented telekenetic weapons master who had chosen to adopt the image of a certain two-thousand-year-old messiah. Although all that Hank wanted was to forget all those awful memories and hold on to the good life offered him, like that time had frightened Deimos Sanford with a mask of an engineer at the time in which he was being carried to the Magnification Chamber. That was the only thing to see Hank the good side of those years of struggle. He sat on an old swing in the tree near a park. The same park in which killed 30 people. '''He stayed reflexing on these years of war several hours while the swing creaked and squeaked. The only conclusions Hank could draw from such slaughter is that if it were not for the cowardice of the Sheriff, he would not be sitting on a swing in a desolate state left to rot. Hank was determined. He was going to leave this horrible place. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ ''Some minutes later...'' ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Hank made his way to his home, a small house that was in a decent state (although, thanks to years of non-stop war, it was soaked with blood). He took of his trenchcoat, revealing several bandages he had obtained every time he got killed. They were not very comfortable. Pulling some of the bandages off, Hank realized that his body was not as destroyed like it was before. Probably the time healed the wounds, or simply that was the work of the higher powers. Completely removing the bandages, he put on some jeans, black shoes and a shirt. Then, he went to his garage, where his Bentley R series parked. He got into his old car and started the engine. "It's time to leave this place." He thought. Hank accelerated, seing his home for the last time. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ '''Some moments later... ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Hank drove by what used to be Nevada, now destroyed and burned. The smell of blood and decomposition does not help anyways. The streets were broken and most of the buildings were only rubble. People were a little more relaxed with the death of the Auditor, but the streets were still dangerous. While Hank knew order was being restored after the A.A.H.W. was destroyed. Police, builders, etc were helping rebuild the city. However, Hank did not care about the city. He cared about his past. He managed to reach a highway entrance with flaming cars on it. Those were probably citizens' cars who were destroyed by the A.A.H.W. . Driving with great difficulty, Hank could pass the cars to see a sign saying "Thank you for visiting S.I.N.! Come back soon!". There was a bloodstain and a skull next to the word "S.I.N.", which was the name of the city. He drove through a desolate highway aimlessly. He blindly seeks his destiny. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ SUPER IMPORTANT CHAPTER END NOTE! Hey guys, from now of this day, i'm gonna take chapter ideas. You may question yourself: "Why? Didn't you say this was a translation of the story? It should have the original chapters!" Yeah, about that....I actually lost the story and can't find it so I can't remember shit of it. I'm going to credit people who are gonna give me ideas for new chapters in the end notes. Scooter off. Chapter 1: Nightmare Hank finally found a city to call his new home. The city was argueably decent, except for the fact that when night fell, it turned into total crime. Hank just parked the car in a hotel's entrance and etentered the building. He turned to the man behind the desk. "Hello, I am here to reserve a room." He said. The man, who was distracted playing with his phone replied to him. "It's $500 per month." He said, eyes locked in the device. Hank payed the man the named price and was given the key to his room, a small place with a red bed, a 90s old TV and a simple bathroom. Quite decent. Hank looked at the time. 12:00 PM. He got his trenchcoat off and lied in his bed, slowly falling asleep. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Nightmare Hank woke up in a dark void, no sign of life or anything. After some minutes, the dark void dissapeared and a building appeared instead, there were two engineers and an agent. He saw himself crashing through the wall and landing near the A.H.H.W. operatives, who turned their attention to him, ready to execute/capture him. However, "Jebs" as he callled him, was there watching from the roof and jumped off of it, shooting the engineers and the agent with his revolver in the process. He then stabbed Hank's past-self and lifted him up in the air while aiming at his head with the revolver. "...GOODNIGHT, HANK." BLAM Hank was no longer in that place of the building, but in a different outside part where some agents and an engineer were aiming at a door, from where Sanford and Deimos came from, Deimos carrying the dead Hank. When Sanford and Deimos entered the building, two strange engineers whom had flames coming out of their heads caught Hank's attention. They entered the building and splitted, one going for Sanford, the other for Deimos. Hank realized that he never asked Sanford about what happened to Deimos (since when he was magnified he couldn't remember anything that he did in his magnification) so he followed the engineer. He was calm as Deimos threw his body into the Magnification Chamber, but as the second the engineer entered the room, he saw how he aimed at Deimos. And he shot. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Hank woke up agitated, his heart beating at an inhuman pace and he breathed like if someone strangled him. He slowly calmed himself and got off his bed. He cooked himself some breakfast and watched some TV. Hank then got his clothes on and exited the hotel. Madness awaits him in these streets, that is assured. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ CHAPTER NUMERO DOS END NOTE Sup' guys! I finally got this damn chapter done after so goddamn interruptions and accidentaly turning off my computer! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as I did so. Scooter out. PS: I'm gonna make a badly translated version of this now. Category:Fan Fic